MI FUERZA
by Avatar Girl Emperatriz
Summary: Nami siente que ya no puede seguir el paso de sus nakama y que no la necesitan, pero alguien le demostrara todo lo contrario One shoot Luffy/Nami dejen reviews porfa.


Hola a todos, aquí les dejo un LuNa muy tierno para que suspiren un ratito, va dedicado a todos los admiradores de esta linda pareja, mi favorita de todas, y en especial para mi amiga Kirara-chan

**Por cierto ONE Piece no me pertenece. **(Sino estos dos ya estuvieran juntos desde hace un buen jeje)

**MI FUERZA**

Aquella noche ella se encontraba afuera, observando la inmensa luna desde el columpio del árbol en el hermoso barco anclado a las orillas de una isla del camino, todo lo que ocurrió en el archipiélago la tenia desquiciada por dentro, pero no dijo nada, sin embargo no estaba tranquila, ni había podido estarlo desde aquel día. Despacio se balanceo un poco con los pies, había una mochila a su lado. Sintió la fresca brisa nocturna despeinar su rojizo cabello, Nami sonrió con tristeza, realmente no deseaba hacerlo, pero eso seria lo mejor… para todos.

Después de todo ellos no necesitaban a alguien como ella, ¿o si? Sobre todo ahora que se dirigían a Impel Down, si, lograron reencontrarse después de la batalla con Kuma, y ahora iban a sacar de apuros a Ace, y a enfrentarse a una de las más terribles batallas de sus vidas…y era precisamente por eso que ella no debía estar ahí, no, más bien, no tenía un lugar ahí.

Porque, en un lugar así, no había lugar para gente débil como ella. Si, débil…

Nami sabia perfectamente que desde hace mucho ella era el eslabón mas débil de la cadena, que su habilidad ya no era suficiente para seguirles el paso, como dijo Usopp una vez, solo que incluso el fue capaz de hacerlo, de alcanzarlos… y con todo y su usual cobardía ahora era mas fuerte que antes, ¿pero y ella? Como haría ella para alcanzarles? Para no depender de ellos? Para no arriesgar la vida de sus amados nakama… pero sobre todo, para no arriesgarlo a El mas de la cuenta… a el a quien tanto quería, y que sabia que era capaz de dar la vida por ella, por protegerla, por que estuviera a salvo…ella no tenia la fuerza para protegerlo, ni a el ni a ninguno de ellos, no tenia la fuerza para luchar contra el enemigo, todo lo que hacia era esperar, correr y esperar a que la batalla acabara, y rezar por que su amado capitán volviera a salvo, y por que sus nakama estuvieran bien… pero solo con rezar no era suficiente, ya no, porque ahora vendrían cosas mucho mas difíciles, enemigos muy por en cima de su nivel, y ella sabia que de algún modo el la protegería de aquello, arriesgaría su vida por ponerla a salvo, de cualquier cosa.

Si, el era así después de todo, despreocupado, sencillo, un poco idiota a veces, pero lo compensaba su enorme corazón, y la gentileza que le caracteriza, capaz de arriesgarlo todo por un desconocido, siendo ella su nakama ¿Cómo entonces no se arriesgaría por ella?... y Nami lo sabia bien y no quería eso.

La pelirroja recogió su mochila y se la puso al hombro,

-Luffy…chicos…perdónenme…

De pronto una de las puertas del barco se abrió y la chica se volvió rápidamente para ver a su inesperado acompañante, y al vero se quedó helada…

-Hola Nami ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? –le mostró una sonrisa

-Lu…Luffy, etto…¿Qué haces tu levantado? Deberías estar descansando.

-me dio hambre jijiji, Sanji me va a regañar, me acabe toda la…-de pronto el moreno se percato de la mochila- Nee, Nami, por que llevas una mochila? Y porque no estas usando tu pijama? Vas a algún lado?

Ella se mordió el labio ¿Por qué tuvo que ser precisamente el quien la viera?

-p-pues, yo…-la navegante desvió la mirada- pensaba dejar el barco…

-QUE???!!! Pero porque?! –Luffy no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba- ya no te gusta estar conmigo? Ya no quieres ser mi nakama Nami?

-NO eso no es…!

-entonces?, porque Nami, porque querías irte?! Y sin decir adiós al menos!!

-Luffy, gomen… solo, solo déjame ir por favor –la muchacha cerro los ojos conteniendo el llanto, no quería mostrarse débil otra vez, no frente a el.

-que sucede Nami? –Luffy se acerco a ella y le hizo mirarle- alguien te persigue otra vez? O tal vez te amenazaron? …

-NO!, -ella bajo la cabeza tratando de alejarse de el pero Luffy lo impidió poniendo un poco de fuerza.

El viento volvió a soplar agitando un poco el cabello de ambos, Nami ya no pudo contener el llanto y de a poco se fue escapando de sus ojos y corriendo por sus mejillas en forma de gotitas

-Nami por favor…-susurró el moreno- dime que sucede, te lo suplico…

-yo…tengo miedo Luffy…tengo mucho miedo…-la chica se aferró a su pecho y enterró las uñas en su camisa Luffy se mostró aliviado y sonrió un poco

-no temas, yo te protegeré con mi vida…

-No!!! Eso no! No quiero no! –Nami se soltó del abrazo y retrocedió un par de pasos, su llanto se hizo mas intenso, Luffy le miraba sorprendido, no acababa de entender todo eso…

-Pero entonces…te vas? No hay remedio? Tanto le temes a la muerte Nami? –Luffy bajo la cabeza y su sombrero ocultaba su mirada, que estaba a punto de romper en llanto igual que ella

-no le temo a mi muerte Baka sino a la tuya!! –soltó con desesperación la pelirroja, dejando perplejo al capitán, y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas- siempre, siempre dices "te protegeré con mi vida" yo no quiero que lo hagas!! No quiero perderte Luffy no quiero!

-Nami…

-yo no tengo la fuerza para seguir, ¿entiendes?, todos ustedes pueden valerse solos, todos ustedes pueden luchar, pero yo…-ella trataba de calmarse sin poder conseguirlo y se dejó caer en el suelo- yo siempre dependo de alguien, siempre estoy a tu espalda!! Y lo peor es que nunca puedo ayudarles en nada! Si estoy o no estoy no habría diferencia, porque al final…eres tu el que siempre pelea, y gana…

-Te equivocas...-susurró muy bajito

-uh?...

-dije que te equivocas, -Luffy se agachó junto a ella- eso es mentira Nami, el que TU estés conmigo marca siempre la diferencia, porque sabes, yo no podría seguir peleando si no estas a mi lado…

-Luffy…?

-si, es verdad que siempre quedo en pie al final, y que si me caigo me vuelvo a parar pero es precisamente porque estas ahí, mirándome, esperando a que todo termine, porque se que confías en mi, en que YO te protegeré a ti y a todos –Luffy le mostró una enorme sonrisa- te necesito Nami, mas de lo que crees porque TU eres mi fuerza…

Nami dejó de llorar y le miró, ahora ella sorprendida; sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y sus mejillas enrojecieron al ver esa linda sonrisa en el rostro de su amado capitán

-Luffy…que tratas de decirme?

-que si tu no estas no se que haría, me faltaría el coraje para pelear, las ganas para despertar en la mañana, y hasta el apetito para el almuerzo…si tu no estas hasta mi sueño se vería vacío

-tu…tu sueño?

-claro porque.-Luffy levantó un poco el rostro de la chica y le miró a los ojos- porque ¿Qué sería el Rey de los Piratas sin su Reina?...te amo Nami…mas que a cualquier cosa… quédate a mi lado

-Luffy… -ella se arrojó a sus brazos sonriendo y con unas lagrimitas en el rostro, pero esas eran de felicidad, de pura felicidad…como negarse a esa petición si era el hombre que amaba con toda su alma quien la hacía- yo también te amo Luffy, y te prometo que seré mas fuerte, por ti y por mis nakama me haré mas fuerte para poder segur a tu lado…siempre.

Luffy la atrajo hacia el y besó con ternura los labios de su navegante, de su reina, Nami entreabrió los mismos y dejó que su amado profundizara el contacto, mientras la abrazaba con delicadeza, lentamente se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo y colorados

-eres mas bella si sonríes mi reina…

Nami le dio un beso en la mejilla y tomo su mano

-es hora de dormir, a partir de mañana tendremos un largo viaje, mi rey pirata.

Ambos entraron en el barco y la mochila de Nami se quedó en el piso de la cubierta. Junto al timón dos personas mas habían visto todo sin que les notaran, uno de ellos se levantó y tomó la mochila

-niña tonta… creí que tendría que detenerla yo..

-ya basta cabeza de marimo, al final fue Luffy quien lo hizo no? –Sanji exhaló el humo de su cigarrillo tranquilamente, Zoro gruñó por el comentario

-de todas formas, el barco no seria lo mismo sin Nami…

Ambos sonrieron y entraron al barco; y Nami jamás se enteró de que no solo tenía un ángel guardián que la cuidaría por siempre… sino tres.

**FIN**

KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN!!! Este fue un fic que me salió tal cual en un ratito que estuve en mi compu que les pareció? A mi en lo personal me encantó! Mucha miel verdad? Jejeje, bueno criticas, tomatazos y demás son bienvenidos dejen reviews porfa ah y si quieren otro romántico hace tiempo subí un smoker/tashigi muy lindo que viva ONE piece!!

SAYONARA!


End file.
